<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Waters by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686445">Precious Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Goddesses, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Self-Discovery, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “If anything, I should be thanking you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, Katara," Yue had said to her, only in her dream. If she didn't, she'd never be able to move forward. Katara couldn't believe what she was seeing, <em>who</em> she was seeing, but she understood why.</p><p>She had no idea whether she would stare in awe or ask things she was afraid to ask, "Yue? Thank me? If anything, I should be thanking you."</p><p>Yue smiled, remembering the dark shadows, cold water, the moon falling back into place, just after being torn at the seams, and whispered "You are too kind, Katara."</p><p>Rey blinked and smiled softly, warmth replacing the bitter cold. "I do try."</p><p>"You are doing enough, Katara, and for that, I am grateful."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>